Hailing Darkness
by Nightmarish-shadows
Summary: Prequel to Nightmarish Wishes. A doll has been born for one purpose only, but chaos reigns when that doll finds a will. A journey starts between two, but will end with one. A Dark Link and Link Fan fiction, highly detailed and drawn out. -Completed-
1. Chapter One: The Birth of a Doll

Hailing Darkness

I Do not own, nor ever will own, any of the characters represented in this story.

--...--

I never once really understood my Dark Lord's wishes. Never. He just continuously rambled on about one person. From the moment I was born, it was only about that boy. My Lord hardly spoke of anything else, much less his own quest. Ah yes, this boy had even made my Master forget his own desire, to be the king of Hyrule. To rule with an iron fist, causing destruction among hundreds of unsuspecting lives. His own devotion for chaos, to grip his large hands on the power of the Goddesses, had withered, and almost completely died. But what had I done to stop such foolishness? I had said nothing. I never spoke to my Lord, nor anyone else. I had no desire to share my thoughts with another. I only listened, and observed.

I didn't argue when my Lord made a new choice, that involved me. I only nodded my agreement, as he took me to my new prison. As we stepped into the Temple of the Aquatic, I said nothing. He left me there, locked up, in a large, square room. I watched as he left, my blood soaked eyes gazing as him as he disappeared through that door, and I made no movement as those bars slammed shut over the entrance. I didn't have any certain ambition myself. My Lord had never been cruel to me, nor had he been kind. I never held any malice for him, but I didn't enjoy his presence at the same time. At the time, I hadn't cared about him just leaving me in the cold room.

As I sat in the center of the room, I ran his one command through what I thought might be some sort of thinking process. Before now, I had always been in his presence, and hadn't developed any kind of personality, or mind. I was just a doll. Sometimes, when my Master slept, I would watch as his chest rose, and fell, and maybe the thought crossed my mind, why didn't my chest do that? What was the purpose of breathing? Those were the first few questions I had ever asked myself, and they had opened a whole new door of learning. Before, when I had been created, my Master only made me to follow orders, and fight well. He never even suspected that under my stoic mask, I perhaps could be thinking. Thinking, why, or how. When was this supposed to happen, and where did that go?

But when he left me alone in that room, that large, dark square room, I sat in almost complete silence, with my own mind, and I thought. I thought about why I was born, and what I was really doing here. Kill the Hero of Time, he had said. How was I supposed to figure out who the Hero of Time was? What did he look like? Where was he from? Had he been born the same way as I? As I stared around my empty room, I thought about it. It was very large, with brick walling, ceiling, and floor. Nothing to perk my interests. As I closed my eyes, and thought, I heard the vague, peaceful sound, of dripping water. I thought about a sea, a vast ocean, calm and still, and how beautiful it could be if I ever saw it. I imagined what it could look like, how is would smell. And to my shock, when I opened my eyes, the entire room's floor had been covered in water.

I stood up, and noticed that my feet dug a little into the ground. I kneeled down, and touched the unfamiliar substance, it was course, and grainy. And slightly warm. I stepped into the water, and to my dismay, it only reached to the top of my boot. But I decided to be grateful for what I had. I looked into the distance, and saw nothing but water. A light fog filled the room, dissolving the ceiling, and what was left of the walls. In slight curiosity, I walked out further into the shallow water, my hand held out, and a slight smirk touched my lips as my fingers grazed a course fake wall. Then my smirk fell, and my eyes widened. My hand left the feel of the wall, and reached up to graze my lips. What had I just done? What was that, with my face? I had felt it pull…and it was a slight pleasuring experience.

I wanted to do it again. I looked down, at my reflection, and quirked my lips into what I had seen my Dark Lord do before. It was what I believed to be a grin. A grin of happy insanity. I looked good on my pale gray lips, and made my blood red eyes flicker with some kind of evil warmth. Perhaps my Master leaving me alone in this room had been a good thing? I did not know. But I was having the time of my life. I then saw, with much joy, a tree! I was amazed, and nearly fell running towards it, but in moments, I had sobered. The tree was not real, I had realized. I sat down on the ground, leaning against the dream tree, and stared into the distance. For days, or it felt my like, I sat in that room, staring off into the distance. Over time, more things added themselves into the room, but he did not care, nor pay attention. He lost the value of time, for he had no way to tell it. Nothing happened, nothing excited him, his process of thought halted, and for the longest time, he again became a doll, sitting and gazing into the foggy abyss of his prison.

It was then, that by the sound of a door creaking open, that it all began.

--

Ok guys! Thats it for my first chapter! There will be more, and perhaps lemon's on the future. Review! They help me go on with life! And I also do not mind flames too.


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting of Two

Thanks for the...review guys! Lol. Even if it was only one, I really enjoyed it. Here is chappie two!

I do not own any of the characters represented in this story.

--x--

From the very moment that I heard the sheer scrape of bars against concrete, I jumped up and leaned my body close to the dead tree. So close, that it almost felt like I had morphed to it, but my eyes were too focused on the being entering the room to realize this. A boy, a young teen, walked into the room. I narrowed my eyes upon him, trying to get a better look, but I did not dare move. Heavy breathing could be heard from across the room, as he leaned down for a moment to catch his breath. He was dripping wet, droplets of water falling off his soaked blue tunic, and gold bangs. His hair, from what I could see, was probably normally a golden blonde color, but during this very moment it was covered in mud, and dripping. I only saw the lower side of his face, and it was scratched and dirty. His body hunched as he caught his breath, the tip of his sword scraping against the floor, still held from his somewhat limp hand. After a few moments, he stood straight, but I still was yet able to catch a view of the rest of his face.

He strapped his shield onto his back, and his long silver sword followed suit. From his actions, he seemed confused. I watched, holding very still, as he slowly stepped across the watery illusion, toward the other side of the room. He past me, and stopped for a second. He turned, facing me, and in a slight panicked moment I thought that he saw me, but I soon realized that he was only gazing upon the tree. This boy, who ever he was, drew out a bottle from his pouch, and opened it, shaking a single red drop of liquid into his waiting mouth. He shook his head a bit, seeming to be glaring at the bottle, and put it away. What was he doing, I thought. What was such a measly and weak looking kid doing in this dangerous place? He stilled my thoughts as he continued walking, having a bit of more of jump in his step, but when he came to the other door, probably finally able to see it through his bangs and the thick fog, he dropped to his knees. I winced as he yelled out, banging his fists against the door. "No!" He had yelled out, this new voice different to me than my Masters.

"No…why…"He continued to mumble, his voice getting quieter, and his bangs getting softer. What was he talking about? Did he want out? Where was he going? I didn't understand, but then it came to me. A memory of staring at my own reflection came back to me, and I was shocked that this boy resembled me. A lot. It was very creepy, almost. I don't think that at the time I was able to express such an emotion as creepiness, but I had felt a washing over of eeriness. My mind was stripped from my thoughts as he slowly stood up, and glanced once more at the tree. Maybe now he saw me. In apprehension, I took a small step, and ignored the feeling of me actually stepping out of the tree. I had pressed my body against the tree, but not as tight as before, and reached over my shoulder to quietly pull out of blackened blade, holding my own shield close to me. Even my shield and sword presented the same looks, the same likeliness as his own, but the colors were that of grays and blacks, while his were of blue, silver, and some yellow. He slowly stepped to my tree, seeming to finally notice me.

My mind raced, quickly pinpointing what I was to do. Obviously, this was the Hero of Time that my Lord always spoke about. There would be no other reason that a boy of his age and the fact that he seemed to be a replica of me, would be walking around in these dank, dark halls. And my orders…my orders had been to kill this young teen. When the boy got too close for my comfort, I stepped out, facing him. Instantly, he pulled out his shield and sword, and took a stance that was ready for battle. The same posture as mine. I did not move, and neither did he. We stood there, glaring at each other. He flipped his head back a little, and his soggy hair moved out of his view, and mine. I stepped back a bit, my eyes widening with slight shock, but moments later, he moved back into my stance. He frowned, noticing my actions. He had blue eyes. Deep, fiery blue eyes. They reminded me of the ocean that we were standing on. I gazed at his face intently, as he gazed at mine, and for a few moments, we both did not move.

Finally, one of us made out strike, but I was not sure whom, for we both flung our swords towards each other at the same time. The weapons clashed together forcefully, making the both of us step back slightly. We both made slight taken aback expressions, and then went at each other again. Once more, the swords clashed together, and we both took a step back. It was almost as if we were both equal in not only looks, but strength as well. This thought confused me, and something happened that I myself did not even expect.

"Who are you?"

That simple question reached my ears, and I noticed a somewhat urgent expression laid about the other boys face. I frowned, my blood red eyes narrowing at him. What was this? Some kind of trick in order to faze me? I did not answer, and instead flung my sword at him. He hadn't seen the attack coming, and I felt my sword land on his shoulder. The blade buried itself into the deep flesh, and a deep red liquid poured itself from the wound that I had inflicted. This boy yelled out, and dropped to his knees. Both his sword and shield dropped on the ground, and her clung one of his hands onto the wound, while the other seemed not able to move. He yelled out in pain, hunching over. Blood trickled its way down his blue garments, staining it, and made small swirls in the water. For some reason, me standing there and watch him writhe in agony made butterflies swirl about my stomach. His pain, for reasons that were unknown to me, gave me pleasure. I walked up to his fallen form, throwing my shield off to the side, and I shoved me foot into the side of his ribs. He yelled out, flying a few feet, and landing on his back. His breathing was quick, and unmerciful to his ribs, like the fall had been to his shoulder. I grinned, walking up to him. My sword dragged in the water, scraping on the concrete floor loudly. I looked down at him, and swung my leg over his body, straddling him. My weight pushed out the air in his lungs, and he breathed even heavier. I reached towards his face, wanting to touch that softness of his skin.

His face, even in pain, glowed in such ferocity, that it ignited something I didn't know what to call in my abdomen. As my hand skimmed his cheek, and he swiped my hand away, and glared at me through those magical blue orbs. Even in such extreme agony, the kind that he was in, he could still try his best to fight back. I frowned; glaring back, and my hand lunged for his neck. I grabbed the soft flesh, and pushed down, his head hitting the floor. The water made a small splash, but his cry was louder, and drowned out the soft sound. I lifted my long sword, and pulled my arm back until the hilt of the weapon grazed his throat. Both of his hands grabbed at the hand grasping his breathing pipe, and he choked on his own air. I pressed my cursed looking blade against his tanned skin, and a small trickle of blood made it's way out of the small cut that I had caused. The boy underneath me held himself perfectly still, not wanting to hurt himself even further. I leaned towards him, until my face hung just above his, and I gazed down at him. His eyes did not hold that feral glow anymore, but had shattered into an expression of fear, and loss of hope. My eyes, from what I could tell from the look on his face, probably held nothing but malice. I tensed my arm, ready to make the killing blow, but my movements stopped with one simple word, that had been uttered from his soft looking blue tinted lips in a jagged rasp.

"Please…"

I stared at him now in curiosity. Please? Had he just begged for his own life? In another situation, I might have ignored such a pleading gesture, and slit his throat, but right now, while I was staring in his eyes, I felt something. I felt something strange, and different. New. I did not understand this 'please' of which he had muttered. Why would he beg for his life, when obviously I had no emotions to beg to? I had nothing that might respond to such a statement. Or so I had thought. In a half a second, I pulled back my sword, and threw it away from me. I leaned back over him, releasing my hold on his air passage way, and a unused voice crept it's away from my own throat as his arms fell away from mine.

"What is your name?"

He stared at me, confused at what I had just done, what I had just asked. He took a few more deep, seemingly calming breaths, before he spoke.

"Link. And…yours?"

I said nothing for a second, and reached for his face once again. He flinched as my cold fingers grazed his cheek once more. I was unable to answer though, for after a few more seconds, his eyes had rolled into his head, and his head fell back. He looked as to be asleep, but I knew better. He had probably blacked out, from the pain. I reached up both hands, and cupped his face as mine came very close.

"I do not know…Link. I do not know."

--x--

Did ja guys like it? The more I write, the longer it gets! Who knew?! Please review guys. I would really appreciate it. also, i would like to introduce my magical floating talking cat, Joey.

Joey: Oh my gawd guys! You should see chapter three! So this is what happens. Link wakes up, and then link and mister shadow guy ki--!!

Good bye, see ya guys. I'll post a new one up soon!


	3. Chapter Three: A Will Comes to Life

I do not own any of the characters or places represented in this fanfiction. I just morph thier personalities, give them feelings, and create very awkward situations between them.

--x--

I sat against my tree, gazing at the limp form lying upon the ground

I sat against my tree, gazing at the limp form lying upon the ground. I had dragged the young man's body toward the middle island, so at least half of his body was not lying in the cold, freezing water. After that, I didn't touch him. I didn't feel the need to. But, yet, I sat on the bank, staring at his complexion. The water had moved his bangs out of his face, so I got a full view of his peaceful expression. The back of his head and bled only a little, from me hitting his scull against the ground. But the wound on his shoulder still had yet to stop bleeding. I couldn't understand why. To me, it wasn't such a deep wound, but maybe to his human body, it was a lot worse than I thought. I furrowed my brows, suddenly worried. I didn't want him to die…but I didn't want him to live either. I wanted to tend to his wound, but at the same time my mind screamed at me to just leave him there and let him die. Why couldn't I make a decision? I couldn't understand. Why, in the first place, had I let him live? I could have killed him, and be free of this prison, be free of these annoying thoughts that scarred my mind. My Master wanted this young boy dead, but I could yet not understand why. He was weak, lacking strength. Sure, he had a strong will, but without the body to hold that will together, there was nothing.

He groaned slightly, stirring, and I was ripped from my thoughts. I watched him intently, his rib cage moving up and down in short, shallow breaths. His left hand twitched, being the arm where I had sliced his shoulder. His face contorted in something that I that could be discomfort, or pain. I really didn't understand pain very much. I had never felt it before. But I thought that it couldn't be that bad. Finally, his eyes fluttered open, once again allowing my gaze to set upon gorgeous deep blue pools. His eyes entranced me, and when he looked upwards, towards me, I froze. I said nothing, and I did not move. Our gazes were set together, and it almost seemed like neither of us could speak. Of course, as usual, I was not the first one to speak.

"Why did you…"

But his question was interrupted by him gasping and reaching up to grab his shoulder. Again, I was worried. I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted him to live. On one hand, if keep him alive, he cold tell me what I wanted to know so badly about the outside world. I, in my short lifetime, had only been inside my Masters castle, and in this very room. I wanted to know about the land that reached around me, begged me to join its beauty, but did not allow me to escape. But on the other hand, if I allowed his strength to return to the point a long time before we met, he could end up finding a why to kill me. It truly was a hard decision, but I listened to the most powerful one. I finally moved towards him, standing up. I walked around his body, until I was on his side, and I bent down. Scooping my arms under his body, I lifted him out of the cold water, and set him on the sand instead. He hissed in pain by the movement, but the shivering of his body decreased, and he seemed slightly relieved to be free of the cold wetness. His eyes clenched shut, as if he were trying to control his body, to make the pain go away. Without speaking, I began to slowly undress his top. Pulling it downwards from his body, and slipping his arms out. For some reason, he didn't seem to fight back, like he was in such a state of pain that he trusted anyone, even the man whom had caused him this pain.

I finally got a good view of his wound. Blood encrusted his skin, but the wound itself was still wide open. It looked like it needed to be cleaned, and then sown shut, and then wrapped. How did I know all of this? I had seen the goblin doctors work on several patients before, even if they were a bit rough with their victims. The cleaning would be easy, but the rest I was unsure about. I did not have a needle or thread, nor any kind of fabric good enough to cover such a wound. I reached up, him watching me warily, and I ripped off one of the arms of my tunic. I reached over, and dipped it in the water, and began to carefully scrub at the dried blood. Anytime the harsh clothe came anywhere near his wound, this Link character would wince, sucking air through his tightly clenched jaws. Once I had finally cleaned around the wound, I needed to clean the inside. I placed my knee on his arm, and used my free hand to place itself on his chest. I knew what was coming next. I dipped the re-drenched clothe into the gaping wound, and scraped the inside.

In half a second, he yelled out loudly, screaming in agony.

--x--

I sat back, staring at my blood covered hands. It was finally done. Once I had finished the wound, I had used a pin pointed bone from my necklace, and some thread from his tunic, in order to sew up his wound, which had been harder to do than just cleaning him. He was bandaged up in my own tunic. Parts of it at least. I was thankful that I was wearing shorts underneath, and still had my white leggings on. But other than that, I was topless. My dark tan skin shown slightly with sweat, for this boy, even when wounded, had been incredibly hard to hold still. I don't think that it was me that he had been fighting, but the pain of everything else. In a way, I sort of felt bad for inflicting such a wound on him, and slightly hoped that me helping him heal instead of die could make up for it at least a little. He had passed out during the end, possibly unable to take it any longer, but now he had woken up again, and again, was staring at me. His back was still lying against the sand, but a lot of it had been flung into the water from the fight.

"You look…like me…"

I watched his mouth as these words tumbled out almost drunkenly. The statement was obvious to the both of us. To him, it confused him. He didn't seem to understand. But me…I believed that my Master must have had some sort of good reason for this. We literally looked almost exactly the same. I didn't say anything to respond to Link's words.

"Why didn't…you kill me?"

Again, I watched with mild interest as he spoke. I thought about that question. I had been thinking about it for a while. Why hadn't I killed him? My Master, my Dark Lord, had specifically told me to kill him the moment I met him, but I had defied his wishes, keeping this boy alive. So why had I done it? I was supposed to follow orders, my commands, but I didn't. I did the opposite. I…fought back.

"Because…I felt like it."

Our voices were almost exactly the same. Our tone, the depths of our voices, but his was full of life, of fire. Mine was dull, unable to express such emotions. Having only spent my life in two different places, and with a cruel, un-empathetic Dark Lord, and didn't know of such things. The boy stared at me, his eyes scanning my dark tan torso, my elongated ears, similar to the Hyrulian ears, and my blood red eyes. This was just as I had done when I first got my good look at his physical features. There was a silent moment between the two of us, but the strange feeling was stripped away from me as his eyes fluttered closed, and he fell asleep. I stared at his quiet form, and got on my knees leaning over him. I saw his face upside down from my position and again my hair made a curtain, a dark halo of sorts, around both of our faces. I reached over, lightly setting my hand against his bare chest, feeling his every breath and heart beat. I myself had been shocked that his spirit had not passed out of his body. The wound had been deep, and he had lost a lot of blood. He probably was, and still is, in extreme pain, and from what I had learned from my Master, was that human's had to give up at some point, and usually did.

This boy's will intrigued me. After all he had been through, and I felt like I wasn't all that he had to deal with, he still wanted, needed to live. For what, or why, I did not know, but just the very fact that he was able to carry on for so long made me wonder. It made me think that maybe he was different from the humans that my Lord spoke of. I closed my eyes, focusing on the feel of his breath skimming over my lips, before I stepped back, and stood up. I then made a decision. I wanted out of this room. I knew that I wanted it, because I realized that by defying my Masters wishes and not destroying this boys life, I had created something. Something small, something my Master had thought of as insignificant. I had created my own will, and my will decided that it, that I, wanted out. I tested the room. Everything was still the same from when I had walked in. How long had I been in this place? Hours? Days? It felt like forever. It seemed as if I had lost all sense of time. I remembered suddenly that my Dark King had led me into this room through a separate door. A door that had been immediately hidden from my mind. But first, I had to rid myself of this illusion that I had created. I sat down in the water, and closed my eyes, thinking about the cold, dank brick room that had first been imprisoned in.

When I opened my eyes again, I smiled at my accomplishment. I stood up, gazing around the dark room. The tree was gone, the water was no longer covered in water, and the fog was long gone. I walked to the middle of the room, and bent down, gathering the still slumbering man into my arms, and I carefully nudged him over my shoulder, so I could have a free hand. I walked along the room, testing every inch of wall, and was gladdened to find that at one point, the wall pushed in at my touch. I leaned my body weight against it, and clambered into a dark hallway, long and narrow. The only light was at the very far end, a dim small white light. I licked my dark lips, and stepped into the abyss with the limp boy slung over my shoulder.

I did not know what would turn up at the end of this tunnel, but I was willing to find out.

--x--

I hope you enjoyed my third chapter. This story is going to be long, not those short, crappy one people tend to see. Maybe at least 20 to 30 chapters at most, all of the same or more length and quality. I really enjoy the reviews you guys send me!

Joey: Haha! I lied to you guys about the kissing1 Ha! I are EBIL!!

Shut...up...

Joey:...

P.S. In your next reviews, tell me what you think Dark and Link will come against when they leave the temple! They may give me ideas!


	4. Chapter Four: Relief of Escape

I do not own any of the characters represented in this story

I do not own any of the characters represented in this story.

--x--

During my long walk through the narrow hall, I constantly lulled my mind over the many possible reasons as to why I was carrying this weak, injured enemy. Yes, in a way, he was my enemy, and from what my Lord spoke about, I should loathe him with every part of my being. But I did not. I did not hate this boy, nor was I attached. I simply…was. I was there, and he had asked of me, pleaded me, not to kill him. I had in a way, treated my Master like HE was the one whom was nothing, and not I. I suddenly did not feel like my Master had enough power in order to fully control me. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I truly was becoming my own person. My own mind, my own thoughts, choices, decisions, and possibly my own will. But a simple movement reminded me that I should be concentrating on the darkened hole that I was currently traveling through. The boy stirred in my arms, nearly pushing himself off with a groan, but I hoisted him back up, and held him tightly, with still a gentle care to my touch. Ok…maybe I was slightly attached to this boy. His eyes mesmerized me, held captive my soul until I could not move. His voice grated on my chest, made my lungs constrict with a certain discomfort that I just simply could not place.

Finally, I came to the where the light was coming from. Not only had I carried this teen down a hall, but up a long staircase also, so I just wondered where the path would take us. Staring at the small hole in the rock wall, the one which had been letting the streaming source of light come from. It was small, only as big as my eye. I turned, and gently set down the Hero of Time upon the cold ground, and once again turned around to observe our predicament. Since there was a small hole allowing light into such a dark, damp cave, I thought that maybe the rock wall was not all that thick. I tested this new boundary, pushing my weight against it forcefully. I heard a small crack, and smiled. I slammed my torso against it again, yet another crack. At last, when I had launched my shoulder against the seemingly stubborn wall, it finally crashed downwards in a spiral of dust. I shielded my eyes quickly with my arm, shocked by just how bright it was outside of this wall. After a moment, my sight got used to the penetrating light, and I gazed into the beauty of the outside world. Turning around quickly, I scooped the young hero's body into my arms, and trekked across the rubble that lay itself upon the ground. What I saw perplexed me. We were standing, it seemed, at the bottom of what looked like it used to be a large water source. In the distance, were small islands, perched high atop pillars, but all the same height. Why was all the water gone? My face fell, as I neared the area where the grass and some strange things were sticking out of the ground. They had pumpkins for heads, and straw stuffed shirts. What were the purpose of these things? I did not know, but a small groan coming from a limp body in my arms reminded me that the medic care I had attained for this boy probably wasn't the best, and he needed better care. I laid him in the soft grass, and ran towards a building near the shore of the supposed lake. No one answered my harsh bangs that shook the wooden frame. And, to my sadness, the door was closed. In slight anger, I kicked a meek blue spider on my way back to the sleeping man, killing it on contact. Then I realized something that had me panicked.

Some sort of strange, menacing looking beast was hovering over Link's face, nudging his cheek lightly. I walked up to it bravely, face to face. In surprise, I took a step back quickly as the beast shrieked and stood on it's hind legs, nearly impaling me with one of it's feet. But as I appeared to get out of it's radius, it seemed to calm, and resorted to push it's head against Link's arm, exactly where his wound was. He yelped in pain, awaking from his slumber. I nearly yelled out at the horse, taking a step forward, but I noticed his expression quickly change as he got sight of the beast. He smiled softly, his drying hair blowing softly in the wind, and his aqua eyes burning with a joy that I felt I could never enjoy.

"Epona…did you miss…me?"

The beast seemed to be overjoyed that he had spoken to it, and it slowly lowered it's head. He reached up, grabbing a handful of hair at the base of his neck, and the beast struggled to help him stand. He slowly rose as I watched, and when he almost collapsed, I found myself stepping quickly over to him, and wrapping my arms around his waist securely in order to support him. He yelped in surprise, shocked, he seemed, to have noticed that I was still with him. He had not turned around to meet my gaze, but my presence he new well. His beast seemed to me angered at my hold on him, and viscously nipped at my wrist. I bit my lip harshly, pulling that one hand away, but still keeping a firm hold on Link. I pushed him towards the horse, and when he seemed to attempt climbing on the beast, this 'Epona', I helped him with that too. Once he was securely on top of her, she (or he) attempted another attack on me, and I blinked as he scolded her.

"No! You…leave him be…he's ok…"

After calming the horse somewhat, he stared down at me. He seemed to be gaining some strength, and more of his will. I walked closer to the beast, with a slight hesitant step, and stared straight into his eyes, as he did the same. He held tight on the beasts mane, holding himself still.

"Are you coming?" He asked me. My eyes widened, my mouth creaking open to try and say something, but at the moment I failed at words. I was unsure of what to say, what to do. He held out his hand, with his uninjured shoulder.

"You either get on the horse, or I leave you here alone." He stated, a bold and slightly criticizing statement. Without another word, I grabbed his hand, and pulled myself onto the horse, just as I had seen him do, and I grabbed his hips to steady myself. He froze at my action, but said nothing, and dug his heels into the semi frightened beast, forcing her into a steady trot towards some gates. As we neared them, he urged the horse faster, and I gasped out a small yelp of surprise as we jumped over them, by grip around his waist tightening out of mere fear of falling off. I felt his back against my uncovered torso, and it was warm. But that still did not hide the fact that from this moment on, I had decided that I didn't like horses all that much. The way the moved, making you sway side to side, the sound of their feet hitting the ground. Why was I even on the horse? Why was I grasping my arms around this injured male's waist, and why had I silently agreed to join him wherever he was going?

But my thoughts were sucked away as I got to witness the sun setting over a large landscape of grass and paths. It was magnificent. I had never seen such a sight before, and it entranced me. But my vision was ripped away soon after, maybe thirty minutes. I groaned a complaint, still hadn't had enough of the sight, as we rode past some large fences, into some new area. The moment we stopped between two buildings, I felt that Link was having some difficulties removing himself of the horse. I jumped off, and reached up for him to grab at me. Again, our gazes touched, and the feeling clenched at my chest again, biting my ribcage. What was that? I couldn't understand it. After a moment of hesitation, he reached his uninjured arm down, grasping my shoulder as I grabbed his hips, and hoisted himself down. Immediately, he pulled himself away from the momentary contact that we shared, and slowly walked towards one of the doors, and pulled himself in. I still had not moved from Epona, who was staring at me uncertainly. I sighed, and walked up to her with a steady pace, reaching out my hand so that she could smell it. After a few moments, she nodded her head a few times, and I took it as a good sign. I patted her head slightly, and nearly jumped out of my skin when a shout was heard coming out of the building.

"LINK! WHAT IN BLAZES HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

I stared at the door, my gaze slightly frightened. I felt that it was time that maybe I had walked in, not standing awkwardly outside. I reached the door, and slowly turned the knob, pushing the door in only so much that I could quietly slip in, and shut the door behind me. But my attempt at not being noticed as a young women with flaming red hair and angry blue eyes set themselves on me. She suddenly pointed to me, and turned to her wounded captive sitting meekly in a chair, staring up at her in slight horror.

"Is HE the one?"

Link pursed his lips shut, his eyes wide, and he glanced between me and her several times before she could figure out the answer herself. She huffed angrily, and stalked her way towards me. I just about nearly bolted, but was caught by my upper arm, and I carefully watched my step as he hauled me up the unleveled stairs and shoved me into a room, slamming the door behind her. i did not try to escape, even knwoing that I could easily kill this woman, but just her aura made me cringe with a strange instinct that I couldn't understand. I listened as her angry foot stomps reached the downstairs, and a loud argument ensued.

"What were you thinking, bringing him here!?"

"I don't know…I just thought-"

"You didn't think! He tried to kill you, and you just let him waltz in-"

"But then he saved me. If it weren't for him, I'd be de-"

"Perhaps if he hadn't tried to KILL you in the FIRST place, you think that you wouldn't be dead anyways?"

"But…"

"What but? I seriously cannot think of a reason that you would drag his sorry ass from the damned temple, and into MY house?"

"He got me out. I woke up on the lake bed. I didn't want to just leave him there."

"And why not? He tried to kill you, so why the hell do you give a damn about him?"

"I…I do not know. I just…I just had to. When I thought otherwise…it…it felt wrong."

"Hmph."

And then there was the slamming of a door. I blinked, sitting on a bed that was in the room. I had…I had tried to kill him, so why DID Link care about me enough not to leave me alone on that bank. I jumped, the door to the room I was sitting in creaked open, and Link walked in slowly, trying his best not to bother his shoulder. He walked in, and shut the door, and I noticed he was carrying a small basket of different items. All looking foreign to me. He sat next to me quietly, and began to fumble unwrapping his wound. I took the hint, and grabbed it from his hands, unwrapping it myself. His wound wasn't in the best of conditions, and my tunic had been caked in dried blood. He grabbed several bottles of liquids from the basket, and rubbed a small handful of each one onto the wound as I watched curiously. He carried a pained expression as he dabbed the colorful liquids on his wound. Perhaps it had hurt him...i did not know. He then grabbed a roll of some strange fabric, and began to try and roll it around his injury. He failed, and finally he looked up from the ground into my eyes, ad then shyly set them on the ground again.

"Um…can you…"

He didn't have to say anymore, as I took the strange roll, and covered his wound fully, until nothing, no cut, or slight bruising, was showing. "Thanks…" He muttered, before sauntering over to another bed. Apparently this was a room where guests could sleep. I watched as he removed himself of his boots, and laid upon the bed, not bothering to cover himself in the warm blankets. I watched him quietly, until I finally spoke.

"Who…was that girl?" I asked in a slight whisper. He didn't turn to look at me, but spoke.

"She's…Malon. Please don't kill anyone tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but I'm tired right now."

I smirked at his sarcasm, and listened with my sensitive hearing as finally his breaths narrowed to a steady, silent beat. He was asleep. I, on the other hand, knew not of what sleep was, so I laid back against the back, and stared out of the open window, at a star filled night. The sky intrigued me. I had never seen such beautiful stars before, for Ganon's castle was always covered in smoky black clouds, twirling like a vortex. I shuddered as a slight breeze entered the room, and noticed that Link had begun shaking. I got up, and tucked him under the blankets. His face seemed peaceful as he slept, and my hand ran through his still dirty locks. His face was caked in mud, and dark rings supported themselves below his eyes. But to me, he was as beautiful as the starry night. I leaned my face down, and gently placed my lips against his, before pulling away quickly, my eyes wide, and my hand covering my mouth in shock.

What…had I just done?!

--x--

Thanks for reading guys!

Reviews reviews reviews and more reviews please!!


	5. Chapter Five: Awakening to Hunger

Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad that you enjoy my story so far, lol.

I do not own any of the characters represented in this story.

--x--x--x--x--

I didn't sleep at all during the long, dark night. For possibly several reason. The first could be that perhaps, I had been laying on my back for seven hours, mentally destroying myself in several gruesome, sadistic ways, over that fact that I had allowed my lips to hardly graze the boy's whom was sleeping across the room. Another was maybe the fact that I was almost deathly afraid of the fiery eyed girl to step into the room in the middle of the night, and take my mortal life with a pitchfork, or cuckoo, or something. O maybe it was the fact that I didn't even know what sleep was. As I gazed at all these humans close their eyes and even out their breathing patterns while they turned motionless for the darkness of the day, I mulled over why I never did that. Maybe my Lord had never saw fit to teach me, or give me the ability to slumber, like he had for breathing. Obviously, I felt pain, for my hand sill slightly stung over the vicious bites I had received over the mare. Maybe he had created my whole body and mind to not even think. Maybe, in the beginning, I had only been a doll, unthinking, only listening to commands and orders without a thought. But even I myself could not remember that. As far back as I could remember, I knew that I thought, but I also knew that there was more beyond than my memory allowed me.

And this made me wonder. Had there been something that I had missed? Was there something important that I had possibly forgotten? I thought that perhaps, something tragic had happened to me during my doll state, and I was only now beginning to remember the feeling of hopelessness, of loneliness, that I knew that I had somewhat acquired during my doll state. The first thing I could remember, far back into the depth of my only partially filled memory, I could only feel loneliness. I curled into a ball on the soft bed that I "slept" upon, regretting forcing myself to remember such pain. My body racked with it. So much pain, depression. Flames came into my sight, as I closed my eyes. Dancing flames upon the corpses of hundreds, and my Master, my Lord, dancing upon their bodies with his angry, black stallion. His laughter rattling my very bones, shoving the feeling of cold and pain down my throat.

But a gentle, soft hand wrenched me out of the nightmare that I was witnessing behind my closed eyes. I yelped loudly, jerking up and reaching behind my back for a sword that no longer existed. No two hands grabbed at my shoulders, trying to still me, and in the far off distance, I could hear someone speaking. My vision was blurring, but I could not tell why. Finally, the calming sound of the voice evened out my panicked thoughts, and my vision began to clear. I stared into two, deep blue eyes, eyebrows hitched with concern, and dirty blonde hair waving slightly in a cool breeze that escaped from an open window. I stared as him, eyes wide. Neither of us said anything after he realized that I finally heard him. He sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at me with that worried expression strewn about his face. He slowly reached up a hand, and by me flinching slightly, I realized that I was still in a frightened stupor, but he didn't hesitate. He reached up for my face with both hands, and used his thumbs to wipe something off of my cheeks and out of under my eyes. I frowned, wondering what it was. It was wet, slick and shiny upon his fingers, and had a strong potent smell of salt.

"What is…?"

"They are tears. They come out of your eyes when you are sad, or scared, or sometimes…even happy. It's called crying."

I blinked at him as he described the wet substance. I didn't understand the sad or happy part, but the frightened part I understood very well. I was still shaking, and he stood to grab my hand and pull me up. After he was sure that I was fine standing, he led me out of the room, and down the stairs towards a table, where the fierce red head, and a tubby black haired man was sitting. She glared at me with such a piercing stare that I was scared that she could even kill me with such an expression. After Link led me to the table, he pointed to a chair, and then sat between the Malon girl and I. I looked down at the substance below my face, and frowned. I looked up, and everyone was using the silver objects to dig into the substances, and put them into their mouths. I watched as Link's jaw moved, his mouth closed, and then a lump in his throat travel down and disappear. I opened my mouth to say something, my brows furrowed, before an annoyed southern voice interrupted me.

"It's called food. You eat it." I glanced up at the red head, even more thoroughly confused.

"I…eat…" But Link was the next one who interrupted me.

"Eating is when you take the food that is below your nose, put it in your mouth, use your teeth to make it smaller, and then force it down your throat. Just try it. It's not all that difficult to understand, everybody does it." And by that statement, I knew that Link finally understood my circumstance. I was alone in this world, unfamiliar with any customs of any Hyrulian. He seemed to accept my strange nature, with out question or complaint, and without another word, I accepted his hints, and picked up what I later found out was a fork. Carefully staring at my plate, I felt everybody's eyes on me as I dipped the fork into the food, some bunched up looking yellow things that smelled of cuckoo. I raised it to my mouth, and finally bit down on the fork, slipping the food onto my tongue. Instantly, my face brightened as a strong, delicious taste entered my mouth, and sent my through spirals of what I could only think of was joy. Finally after taking my first bite, I shoved another delicious morsel onto my deprived taste buds. This was amazing! I had missed out on this for how long? I heard the boy beside me chuckle to himself softly, as I continued to suck down my meal like a starved lion. Once it had gotten to the point where I had picked up my plate, and was about to start licking it, Malon jumped up from her seat and ripped it away, a disgusted look on her face. She then took everyone's plate in a huffed manner, taking them to a small tub and some water.

"Link, take him upstairs and clean him up. His face looks like a dark night without a moon. If I'm going to have a murderer in my house, I'd rather he looked respectable."

Her tone and words cut deep into my pride, and made my face fall. Why did she have to ruin a perfectly good moment? I had been enjoying my afterglow of so many tastes in my mouth, but now I had a bitter taste for the woman. But strangely, I didn't want to kill her. Maybe for the fact that she made such good food…But I followed as Link led me up the stairs and down a small hall, into a washroom, with a tub, and sink, and a toilet. I took a wooden lever, and began to pull it up and down until water bean to fill the large bowl. He stopped pumping when the tub was three quarters full, and then turned to me.

"Take off your clothes."

I blinked in surprise, but nodded and started to pull off my boots, tights, and shorts. He didn't seem to mind that I was standing before him completely naked, nor do I think he was trying to pay attention. His eyes avoided me completely, and he told me to step into the tub, and lay down in it. I complied, confused as how this was supposed to clean me up. He then handed me a towel. "Just get that wet, and rub away any dirty caked on your skin." He stated, sitting with his back to me on a stool. I complied again, "cleaning" myself, and then I was startled as he spoke.

"What is your name? I never…caught it before." I hesitated, dropping my hands into the water and looking down with an almost embarrassed expression.

"I do not have one."

"You don't…have one…how can you not have one? Everyone has a name."

"Yeah…well I don't." Was my somewhat bitter answer? His shoulders tensed at my answer, almost in a frightened manner, so I let my hardly used voice carry on.

"I mean…my Master never gave me one. One day I was born, and that was it."

He nodded, trying to understand. He didn't ask any more questions after that, and when I was done washing myself, he helped my dry, and dressed my in the only tunic he could find, a dark gray one, but it did not matter to me. I later followed him to help out the Malon girl with the horses. There were many of them, most with red brownish bodies and black mains and tails. Most with black feet. They, unlike Epona, were very friendly, and I spent a lot of time learning how to groom for them, and feed them. I decided that Epona was the only horse I really didn't like. The others were fine, and loving. At one point, Link and I were in the stables together, and I watched him as he brushed his mares mane, and finally, I blurted out what had been on my mind all day long.

"Last night…when you were sleeping, I…I had kissed you."

"I know." His answer shocked me, and he glanced in my directly with a very sly expression before turning back to his beast.

"I think I found a name for you." I was still in shock at that fact that he had known that I had kissed him. All along, he had known, and I had thought that I had committed some kind of sin against the goddesses, whom wanted to smite me with their anger. A small smirk formed on my lips as I patted the head of so far my favorite horse. "What is it?"

"Nyct." He stated, looking up at me, smiling. His eyes held that same feral glow that I had witnessed in my prison, the one that had attracted me to him so. I smiled back, saying the name, liking how it rolled off of my tongue.

"It means night."

--x--x--x--x--

I just had a very sudden realization guys.

I've completely forgotten about Navi!!

Oh well, she'll servive on her own.

-A loud screaming emits from Joey's mouth, as a small wing is poking out-

Review guys! Writers need the love too!


	6. Chapter Six: Realization of a Journey

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.

Yes, I have decided to kill someone. I hope none of you devour my esophagus for this.

I do not known any of the characters represented in this story.

--x--

I had been staying at this ranch for many days now. Mostly because, I had nowhere to go, and the Hero of Time needed many days to heal. The Chu Jelly was helping though, some kind of nectar that Chu's leave behind after being destroyed. The substance helps heal well, as I have noticed. We have made a sort of pattern together, a ritual to say the least. We eat together, then help take care of the ranch, so Malon can have a few days to relax a little bit, and then at night I help him with his wound, cleaning it and rebandaging it. He and I have few conversations, and usually guess on each other's emotion, or what the other is thinking, by the look on the others face, or the way they move. When Link needs help with something, he usually does not have to say anything, and I comply without answer. Malon does not hate me anymore, as I had proven myself to her by my great longing to help care for the injured man. I still do not understand why I want to care for him so badly. Sometimes, for reason's unknown, it hurts almost, deep inside my chest, when he sends off one of those looks towards me. His eyes…his eyes are always so open, so bright. They are a portal for me to delve inside of his soul, tell what he is thinking, what he needs. I pay intense interest to him at all times, wishing many times during that day if I could catch yet another glance from his handsome face. But every time I do, I get so overwhelmed with something that I cannot understand, that I usually turn around, straying my eyes in another direction.

I also became very attached to one of the ranch's horses. I came to learn that the large stallion's name was Skio, a meaning by which literally means 'Black'. He is very tall, about a foot taller than Epona herself. He had black skin, and black feet, but his mane, and tail, is pure white. And from what I had heard, he was very picky about his riders. He did not run away, or attack, like the mare did, but once someone he didn't like sat upon his back, he would kick him or her off in a frenzy. Both Link and Malon had been surprised that when I had mounted the beast, he quickly accepted me, and that day I learned how to ride. This horse was far steadier than Epona, easier for me to hold on to the reigns, and my balance. I took a great joy in riding that horse, spending most of my time jumping fences, and practicing arrow shooting on horseback. I didn't find it very difficult, and had a lot of fun shooting those annoying Cuckoos, which in do time usually, ganged up together to retaliate, and chased me. For many hours, I would laugh, and run away from their sharp beaks. I noticed that in this place, outside of my prison, away from my Master's grip, I steadily became happier. Happy, an emotion I had never felt before was by far the most exciting feeling that I could let coursing through my veins. It racked my body with laughter, and I could always catch Link staring at me, a small smile placed upon his delicate features. Of course, whenever our gazes touched, he would look away, and act as if he had never looked in the first place.

All was well for two weeks, before the incident.

In the middle of the night, when all was usually quiet except for a few animal sounds in the darkness, voices could be heard. Only moments after I had detected the sounds with my sensitive ears, Malon burst into the room, her hair flying, and a look of pure fear traced upon her usually bold and strong features.

"Get up!" She screeched loudly, running over to Link and shaking him. I was immediately up, already pulling on my boots. Soon after, Malon was rousing up Link, her voice now hushed as the sounds of voices became louder, and closer. I strange glow could be seen out of the window, over the fences protecting the small ranch. Link and I ran down the stairs, both feeling the same fear as the young woman, although we both did not understand what was going on. She shoved us into the stable, getting out Epona and Skio, handing their reigns to me. I grabbed them, my brows furrowed, and she led the two of us to the very back of the ranch, near a small wood shed, in order to keep the wood for winter dry. Near it, was an almost invisible door, large enough for horses to enter. She pushed it open, and shoved us outside, with the horses.

"Don't come back. Ever." She stated, and slammed the wooden door closed, shaking the fence slightly. Both Link and I turned to gaze at each other, frightened. I dropped the reigns, and started running along the side of the large, tall fence, until I came to a hole big enough for two to look through. I stood, and gazed inside, and Link soon joined me. There was a band of men on horses, all black with red eyes, somewhat similar to the one in my dreams. The men wore armor, black, and were shielding their faces except for their eyes, which were pure white. One of off his horse, holding Talon's neck. Malon screamed as her father's face became a deep red, and then almost purple, but another man was holding her back. She screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks, as her dad squeezed out a few words. Neither of the two boys could hear him, but obviously it was enough so that the other man would drop the lazy man.

"_Where is he?" _ One of them asked, it's voice clashing against my chest, bearing into my very soul.

"I dun know what yer talking about!" The black haired man wheezed, holding his throat.

"_If you don't release the information of his whereabouts, then you can say your farewells to this young lady."_ The evil being spoke again, and I found myself shaking, eyes wide.

"I already said, I dun know!" The man, or whatever it was, sighed in his armor, and raised his hand. There was a loud, gory sound, and both the boys watched in horror as one of the men stepped up, and plunged his sword into Malon's stomach. She screamed a loud, soul wrenching anguished yell. Link, I could tell, was about to yell as well, and I reached over, holding my hand tightly over his mouth, and all that came out was a muffled moan. I pulled him towards me, and held his face against my chest, refusing to let him see more. I watched in horror as Malon fell to the ground, her eyes facing me. They were cold, dead, and lifeless, and blood stained the outside of her mouth. Link's hands reached up, grabbing my tunic at my chest, fisting his hands. He dug his face deeper into my chest as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my expression stoic.

I turned my face quickly as Talon's life was ended as well. Without waiting any longer, I pulled Link up, and started running to our horses. Tying Epona to Skio, I placed the Hero of Time on the great stallion, and jumped up to sit behind him, and I grabbed the reigns in front of him. With a flick of my wrist, I had the large beast galloping at full speed, the smaller mare trying hard to keep up. Link, it seemed, was far too out of it to even hold himself up. Too full of grief. All I cared about at the moment was to get the two of us to safety. As soon as we got far enough, where the ground turned rocky, and the plants were all small and covered in needles, I took the chance to gaze back. In the far off distance, a large billowing cloud of smoke rose was a small looking group of buildings, and the fire was a large orange glow. And then realization hit me. They were looking for me. Those were my Master's servants, and he had noticed that I was gone. But how…how had he found out where I was? I knew it…I knew that going with Link to that place in the beginning had been a terrible idea. But I have been too awestruck by the Hero than to listen to my well-shaped instincts. And now those kind people, whom had taken me in, fed me, taught me most about the outside world that I needed to know, were dead, because of me. Their kindness led to their deaths, and it was all my doing. All my fault. I bit back a sour feeling in my mouth, and rode on, holding the boy to my chest. He was slumped, and had stopped weeping only minute's prior. We came to a bridge, broken in half as cruel winds slung it side by side. The sun began to rise, it's orange glow I had once thought beautiful, only now reminded me of the ranch ablaze. Lon Lon Ranch was now gone, forever. Those poor animals, including their masters, died with it, as if they were captains going down with their crew and their ship.

I leapt off of Skio, and cut the rope that held Epona to my beast. "Your master will call for you later." I whispered to it, patting the mare's head. She nodded slightly, as if understanding, and turned to trot away. I got back on the Stallion, and backed him up a bit, grasping Link tightly against my chest. I then dug my heels into the horses sides roughly, and snapped the reigns, and awaited the leap over the gorge, and when it came, I almost yelled out in fright, but did not, and I felt Link reach up to hug my arms to himself tightly. The leap lasted forever to me, and when we landed, I felt the boy relax a little into my arms, having slumped a little. I needed to see his face, needed to see what he was feeling. We stopped by a nearby tent, and I pulled him off the horse, glad that he could still stand on his own. I finally got my glimpse at his face, and awfully regretted looking. Dried tear tracts were shone in a shine on his cheeks, his eyes slightly red from his cry, and the wind making it worse. His body seemed slacken somewhat. And his face looked like it had aged several years. I took in everything that I could see, and finally, hesitantly, reached towards his face with one hand, waiting for his reaction. He did nothing, so I let my hand cup his cheek lightly, my thumb skimming the soft skin there. The sun was rising now, above the horizon, and the ball of fire warmed my back, and made his face look all the more brighter. After a few seconds of me standing an arms length away, he leaned slightly into my touch, and instantly I wrapped that same hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him toward me silently. He reached up, once against fisting his hands against the rough fabric of my tunic, and buried his head against my chest as I wrapped both my arms around him, and held him close.

This was going to be the start of our new adventure. I just felt it.

--x--

Review please! Again, no one eat me please.

Joey: Actually...do eat her. That way, she won't steal mah food in the middle of the night, and steal mah toys.


	7. Chapter Seven: Dreaming to an Affect

Thanks for the reviews guys! I lurve them!

I do not own any of the characters represented in this story.

--x--

Once the boy had ceased his tears, we set out on a long narrow path, not even bothering to see what the laughter was all about inside the tent that they were near. The people had been enjoying their time, their lives, for reasons unknown to both of us, we did not wish to see any people right now. We wanted to be alone. He and I both walked along side Skio, the great Stallion boldly stepping upon the dry, parched earth. As we walked, the deeper we intruded into this landscape, the harsher the winds picked up, but the quieter it became. This unnerved me slightly, since I was used to sound almost all the time at the ranch. The cuckoos, and cows, and horses always made noise. This silence only reminded me of my prison, and I realized that I would never end up forgetting that place. The place where I had first battled with the boy walking beside me. His arm was still a little banged up, but he was able to use that hand fully by now, so I was not worried. The only thing that I was worried about now, was getting as far away from those henchmen as possible, and keeping Link alive. My life, I realised as my eyes slightly widened, was solely revolved around him now. Almost my every thought concluded in his well being, what he's thinking, how he's thinking.

This startled me somewhat, since my thoughts at first used to be struck on my Master, and only my Master. But now, the Hero of Time, whom his Dark Lord had always ranted about hating, was my only focus in life. I had grown too attached to the almost mute boy, to kill him, or hurt him in any way. But I was startled out of my thoughts as a loud screech entered our ears.

"HALT."

We both grabbed for our swords, but Link was the only one to come out with any kind of result, as my dark sword had been left back in my prison, forgotten to save a boy's life. A bunch of women with spears charged at us, almost twenty to thirty of them. Instantly, one of the strong looking women used her spear to knock Link's sword out of his hand. They all had us surrounded, and we were not armed. We could do nothing but surrender, throwing our hands into the air. The next thing that I could see was Link's ocean blue eyes gazing into my own blood red ones as bags were thrown over our heads, and our wrists were tied behind our backs.

--x--

These women led me in a different direction than Link, and I knew this by counting the different pairs of feet that I could see from the very bottom of my head sack. After about twenty minutes of walking, having stepped into a building of some kind, a door was opened, my sack was ripped off, and I was shoved into the room, falling forward and hitting my nose on the hard wooden floor. I turned around to face them, blood now gushing down my face, and one of them was staring at me, her hand languidly placed upon her outstretched hip. She laughed.

"Ah, finally we caught him girls." Cheering emitted from behind her, as many other women came into the view, staring me down. They all looked the same to me, except for the fact that most of them wore different colored outfits. They all had dark tan skin, lithe bodies, dark red hair pulled into a high ponytail, and golden eyes. Their large, pale lips all smiled at me in such a menacing way that I was reminded of Malon very much.

"What shall we do with him?"

"Let him starve!"

"Beat him!"

"Take him for what he's got!"

"I love his red earrings!"

"We'll be back."

The door slammed shut, and high-pitched laughter soon could be heard as the door was locked, and they all retreated down a hallway. I could not think, I could not do anything. My nose stung harshly, and my knees and chest were sore. I tried to yell out at them, but my throat was hoarse with panic. I did not know where Link was. What had they done with him? Where had they taken him? I did not know. I needed to know. Instantly, my mind rushed over the images of Link being tortured in many absolutely cruel ways, and I bit my lip, forcing myself to stand. I ran towards the door, yelling out with might as my shoulders rammed into the wooden door, making it shake slightly. I did it again, ignoring the numbing pain in my shoulder, but the door wouldn't budge. Finally, I fell onto my bottom, and forced myself to calm down. From what I had heard, they had wanted me probably more than him, so I forced myself to believe that he was ok, no matter how much I actually didn't know. Over the next few hours, I carefully examined the room, looking for a way, and way to escape. But there was none. The room was underground, so no window. The only light came from a candle, the light of it streaming inside the small barred window on the door.

I had tired myself out, and was sitting, leaning against the wall. I was alone, and I was thinking. The room became even darker as a guard came by and blew out the candle. For some reason, my eyelids were heavy. They wanted to drop, but I had an ominous feeling that if I let them, then something terrible would happen. After a few hours though, I could no longer fight such a battle against my own body, and my head slumped forward as my vision went black. In my mind, I somehow knew that I was sleeping.

_Flames engulfed the village; it's many citizens screaming, crying out in pain and fear, as a dark being stepped slowly down its roads. This being carried a large spiked sword, almost as large as his own size, over his shoulder, gazing at his work. The sword had a strange red glow about it, and had an eye embedded inside of it. Wherever the ey looked towards, whether it be a person, or a building, this dark person would destroy it. The entire village was in bloody ruins. It was magnificent, simply wondrous. He had done as he promised his Lord, and was willing to do some more just to please the dark man. A small child attempted to cross his path, running to reach his mother's frantic outstretched arms. The dark being swung his sword out, and some gruesome sound made its way as something fleshy was cut, and then the sound of something rolling soon after followed. The women screamed as though if she were dying, her own five-year-old sons head lying before her. The being smirked, loving the sound. Enjoying the screech of pure anguish reach his eardrums. Blood red eyes danced upon the ruins. _

_Yes. His Master shall be very happy. _

I yelled out, sweat covering every inch of my body, as someone had slapped me across the face roughly. I didn't even notice as I was forced to my feet, and yet another potato sack was flung over my face. All I could remember was that terrible blade, the village in flames, and that poor child. My chest heaved, and I got a taste of a foreign substance, something that for some reason, I felt that I needed in order to survive. I continued to allow the air through my mouth, into my chest. Who had that person be? Who could cause such treachery? I shook away my thoughts, a sheen of sweat still covering my face as I was forced to my knees. The sack was removed and I could see the person before. It was yet another woman, but this one was far more beautiful. She wore a blood red veil over her pale lips, and the came color of top. Her bottoms on the other hand, although just as big as the other girl's pant, began with a deep red at the top, and slowly cascaded into a pure white at the bottom, where he wore white curled toed shoes. Her hair was up, like the others, but she also had a braided crown of hair going over her forehead, which held many small dangling golden charms. Over her slitted, golden eyes, was an almost pure white eye shadow.

She wasn't anything less than absolutely beautiful.

She stared at me with a cool gaze, seeming to be angry about something. All of her maids, who stood along side her in red outfits and hoods, which shaded the top halves of their faces. I could tell that this woman was obviously of some importance, so I clamped my mouth shut, receding anything that I was willing to yell out only minutes prior. Finally, I watched intently as she spoke.

"Do you admit to destroying the town of our kin?" She asked. I quirked my eyebrow, unsure of what she was talking about. I certainly didn't remember destroying anybody, except for my attempt on the Hero.

"No."

"Is this the truth?" I hesitated, the dream I had recently shoving itself into my mind. But that couldn't have possibly been me.

"Yes."

"Lies." A guard stepped up to smack me across the face, and then kick me gut. I hunched over, almost falling on my broken nose once again, but attained my balance.

"What lies? I do not know what you are talking about…" I stated, casting my eyes downward to the ground. I knew that I hadn't done it, but my heart said otherwise. I could I have possibly done something, without even remembering doing it? And something so massive.

"Six months ago, the village of Maleate was destroyed by a young man with red eyes, and black hair. He carried the Sword of Evil's Bane. The survivors of this terrible incident have claimed you to be that exact one. Do you deny this?" She asked coolly. I opened my mouth, wanting desperately for words to come out. I looked up, feeling my face tense, unable to say no. The Sword of Evil's Bane…I had never heard of it, but instantly I thought of the menacing sword that had been held in the young man's hand in my dream.

"Maleate was a small village, consisting of only one hundred and fifty citizens. They were of our kin, but did not exalt in our rituals. This village was only a few hundred miles deep into the desert. Did you not kill and destroy everyone in that village?"

Again, I could not answer with what I wanted to say. My gaze dropped again, my black bangs cascading over my eyes, shadowing them.

"I…do not know." There was silence, but I could feel many pairs of eyes before me. I looked up, gazing at the beautiful woman once again. She had a confused expression, nonetheless a menacing one.

"You do not know? What do you mean?"

"I…don't know. I had a dream…but that's all I can remember."

"And the sword?"

"I've never heard of it."

"Hmm…take him back"

The women lifted me, and as I was already accustomed to, a bag was placed over my head. I was once again thrown into a cell, and didn't even try to escape this time. My body felt heavy. Heavy with regret, and pain. I still didn't understand. I never seemed to understand anything. I was always confused. But the pain came from the dream.

Had I really been the one to kill all those people?

--x--

Reviews guys! Please! You're reviews are what keep me alive!

And yes, that beautiful woman is Naroobu.

If you guys are wondering what kind of sword that the "being" was using, go to this URL.

i227./albums/dd170/FloWenbucket/TagForce2/SwordofDarkRites.png


	8. Chapter Eight: Deprived of Passion

Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! I love you all. And thank you DarkSoulCaster for the spelling advice! Loving it!

--x--

I couldn't believe it. Not truly, deeply down, believe it. It had been me. I had killed those people. I was pretty sure that I was the only one around with blood red eyes. Besides for me, it's just not natural. My eyes were what represented my Lord's very power. Maybe I had been wrong to defy him. Perhaps I should have killed Link those few weeks ago. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. And for half a minute, I actually wished that I hadn't even been born. I had wished that I didn't even exist. I didn't want to die…but I didn't enjoy what I had either. My longing to see Link grew greater with every hour that I guessed had gone by. I needed to see his face, desires to hold him like I had done before. Just when I was spiraling down into an abyss of dark thoughts, a soft chuckle resounded from the outside of my cell. Yet another woman, I could tell by the town, but instantly, I was dragged from my own despair, and literally sucked off of the energy coming from the other side of the wall. This energy was happy, and that was what I needed right now.

"What is your name, young twin?" I was confused by her question. What was a twin? I opened my mouth to form such a question, but instead what slipped out was something else.

"My name? It's…Nyct. My name is Nyct." And a small smile formed on my lips as I remembered the name that Link had bestowed upon me. I treasured the name greatly, even if he never said it out loud. I knew that whenever his gaze turned to me, he thought of me as Nyct. And not as anything else. That was why the name was so special to me. Because it had been given to me by the Hero of Time.

"_I think I found a name for you."  
"What is it?"  
"Nyct…It means night."_

"Nyct hm? Interesting. I believe that in an ancient language, that means Nighttime, or the darkness of the day, correct?" The woman's voice reached into the bars, and I had a strange feeling that it was deep into the night. I had nodded, not answering her question. Obviously, she had answered it herself with an exact definition, so I felt no need to comply with her guess. She was silent for a few minutes, before speaking again.

"I am Nabooru. Sister of the Gerudo family. We're all sisters here. And most of us do not take kindly to men, so I am sorry for how they have treated you." She stated, and I listened with my sharp hearing as she sighed to herself wistfully. I piped in again.

"How come?"

"Well, after what our past King has done…Ganondorf doesn't make any of us think too highly of the male species." Her voice was hooked onto malice, and the way she had said my Lord's name was as if she were spitting venom from her lips.

"Then…I guess it will anger you as to know that I was born from his power."

"We know."

Her answer stopped me still, my eyes wide. She…knew? They all knew? But how? That was a little bit of information that I held dearly to myself. Not even Link knew of my relationship with the Dark King. I had told no one…no one at all. Not Malon, nor even the horses. It had either been my Lord himself whom had told someone, but I doubted that, because he hardly consorted with anyone besides himself or to yell a few orders to his minions. So I could not understand how they knew. They weren't supposed to know, but obviously they did. But something else forced itself back into my mind.

"What have you done with Link?" I asked, almost frantically. During my discussion, I had nearly forgotten the young teen that I was traveling with.

"Would you like to find out?" She asked. And before I could answer, there were a jingle of keys, and then a slight creaking as the wooden door opened. I struggled to stand, my hands still bound tightly by rope. My skin had started to raw away, a little bloody, but other than that they were fine. When I stepped out, I almost let my jaw drop in surprise. This woman was none other than the beautiful one that I had spoken to earlier this day. She was leaning her hips to the side, resting a hand on one, and had a mischievous grin playing about her expression. I was about to ask questions, but I decided against it, and as she turned to walk down the hall, I followed like a tame dog. I did not want to get into any more trouble than I was in, and my heart was thumping loudly in my ears at the thought of me finally getting to see Link. Hopefully, I thought, he wasn't too bad. Finally, after a long trek through quite a few narrow halls, passing some smirking Gerudo Guards, she finally stopped at one cell, and opened the door gracefully to allow me entrance. There was a small light coming from the room itself. Nabooru gave me a very sarcastic, melo-dramatic bow as I turned into the room. It had been nearly a day since I had seen the boy, since it had been only a little after sunrise after we got caught. I had passed a window on the way here, and saw the sky graying as the sun was rising for a brand new day.

Finally, I stepped inside, and in the candle glow, I saw a pair of bright blue eyes searching for the noise. His face was dirty, but an empty plate lay by his side. He had been fed, and that gave me slight relief. He still couldn't see me though, for I hadn't stepped into the light, but he knew that someone was there. I stood there, in darkness, staring at the one boy who seemed to take my newly discovered breath away. His frantic blue eyes searched the room, and I could see the shine of two trails reaching down to his chin. He had been crying. And I hadn't been there to console him. I felt terrible, and I wanted the flicking gaze of fear to be gone. I stepped towards him, allowing the candlelight to cascade over my just as dirty self. Once he got sight of me, his gaze softened with ease, and he evened smiled again. We both had our hands tied, and he was struggling to stand up. I shook my head quickly, capturing his gaze with my own. I couldn't stand this. This tension, this wall between us.

And then, without even thinking about my own actions, I did it.

I dropped to my knees before him, and wedged myself legs slightly between his own, so I could get closer. I quickly leaned my face towards his, and without hesitation, I captured his lips onto mine. Just as fast as I had kissed him, felt that burning sensation against my own lips, I pulled back, and my gaze flicked all over his expression. I needed to see. I needed to see if what I had just done was wrong, or if he had accepted it. He stared at me, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar. From what I could see in the candlelight, he looked slightly revolted. Maybe it was the trick of the dancing flame, but to me, he appeared to have been disgusted.

"I…I'm sorry." I managed to squeeze out in a hoarse rasp. I began to think that I had just made the worst mistake in my mortal life. After my apology, I made to turn, and stand up. I had meant to leave, because I felt that he probably didn't want to be near me right now. But then a small whisper startled me, and I quickly turned around.

"Nyct…" And as I turned around, he pushed himself from the wall, and nearly shoved his lips against mine in such a forceful manner that I nearly fell over. But I soon regained my composure, and kissed back just as hard. We didn't need hands, or words. I felt that we could express our feelings through this one kiss. Through this kiss, I told him that we would get out of here, I would protect him with my life if I had to, and that I felt something for him that I could not describe. In this kiss, he told me that he forgave me for Malon's death, was really glad to see me in such a dismal place, and was glad that I hadn't killed him in the first place. The kiss was bruising, but it was over far too soon, and when we broke apart for air, I felt Nabooru come up behind me, haul me up, and start silently escorting me from the room. It was then that I caught one last glance from the Hero of Time, ocean blue meeting blood red. And then the door shut between our faces. "I must put you back before the others arise. I would get in very much trouble if the girls found I had let you loose before you had a fair," She paused to wink at me, "trial." She then led me back to my dark room, and I was allowed my peace alone in order to replay that kiss over and over again in my memory, a small smile forming over my slightly pointed canines.

"_Last night…when you were sleeping, I…I had kissed you."  
"I know."_

--x--

Yeah, I know. Cliff hanger! Sorry guys!


	9. Chapter Nine: The Desert of Flames

Thank you guys for the reviews. And the reaon that I update so much? Well...I just like updating, lmao.

I do not own any of the characters represented in this story.

--x--

I had fallen asleep again, my mind seeming to need it. Why? I did not know. Perhaps it was for the fact that I had never experienced this before, and having done it for the first time, my body seems to need to make up for lost time. I instantly did not enjoy sleeping, though. Every time my eyes closed, a nightmare would ensue. I had horrid dreams, full of corpses and blood. A dark man with red eyes always making his appearance at the scene. But I never seemed to remember these dreams as vividly as I had the first few times when I woke up. As I opened my eyes, a new light was streaming into my room through the small window on my door. The light became closer, and after the sound of locked keys, another Gerudo Guard stepped into the room, holding a bright lantern. I shielded my eyes from the intense light, and pulled myself up as several hands grabbed my arms to pull. I allowed a bag to be pulled over my eyes, making my breathing slightly heavier. Now was my time to try and take a chance in the trials of the Gerudo. My time to allow my own fate to be chosen by a large group of angry girls. Suddenly, I was terrified at what could happen. Would I be sentenced to death by the women? Or set free? Or perhaps they would just keep me in jail forever.

As they led me to wherever they felt, I thought of the kiss. The wonderful kiss that I had shared with my Hero. Even though, he hadn't really proven himself to be a Hero to me yet, I still thought him as one. His bold eyes, sly smile, or was it his lean build? I just couldn't pick. Every part of him entranced me. His few words, the way he seemed to walk with the element of courage, and his lips. His soft, pink lips. I wanted to touch those lips again, but I knew I could not. Link himself was just so god damned addicting, and I couldn't understand how I had ever wanted to kill him. I hoped that wherever Malon was, she forgave me. Then I was pushed into another brightly lit room, and was again pushed to my knees. The bag was ripped off, and a smirking Nabooru sat before me in her large decorated chair. I stared up at her with bright red eyes, almost as if I was pleading her to allow me to escape to Link, like she had the night before. My head jerked around as the door behind me was jerked opened again, and the guards brought in yet another prisoner. By what he was wearing, I could already tell who it was, and my heart beat loudly in my throat. They pushed this boy right next to me, so that our shoulders were touching, and then ripped off his mask of a sack.

Link shook his head slightly, moving his hair out of his eyes, and then moved his head to the side slightly, so that he was looking at me. His expression was shown as surprised, as did mine, but we quickly wiped such expressions from our faces, and turned to gaze at the beautiful dame before us.

"Speak your names."

"Link."  
"Nyct."

"We have here in our trail, several accounts of trespassing, murder, and consorting with the dark lord. Do either of you comply with this?" Nabooru had directed the question at me, but it was Link whom had answered.

"We would never have anything to do with Ganondorf. I'm on my quest right now to destroy him." I felt dismayed slightly, and bowed my head forward in a slightly guilty fashion.

"And what about your friend over here?" Link turned to me, expecting the same answer to slither from my cracked lips. After a while, I finally answered, giving Link the shock of his life.

"In a way…Ganondorf is my Father. He created me, but that is the only relationship that I have with him. I do not remember murdering anyone. And I apologize for our trespassing." I could feel Link's eye boring into me dangerously, and when I gazed up to meet his, he looked hurt. His eyes held pain beyond anything that I could ever believe, and I instantly regretted being born once again. Now Link hated me. His mouth was slightly agape, and he moved his gaze from mine, to the floor.

"I did not ask to be born." I simply stated, looking back up to Nabooru. She smiled sadly, and lifted her hands. I felt my hands being grabbed behind my back, and then in a quick second the ropes fell to the floor, having been cut. I stood, rubbing my wrists, and Link soon followed.

"We free you. But Nyct, I believe that something that belongs to you is being held in the desert temple right now. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that you'll be needing it. Your horse cannot travel those sands, so we'll keep him safe in our stable. You'll have to walk alone." As I listened, I gazed intently at Link, who was desperately avoiding my gaze. He was angry, or disappointed. I couldn't decide which one was correct. The Guards escorted us out, handing a small pack of food to us. Nabooru followed us to the gate that led out of their small village, and into the vast, hot desert. I hoped that there was a lot of water in the pack that the women had given us. Not for myself, I didn't require such things, but Link did. Nabooru stood beside us, and pointed in a far off direction, where a very hazy, pale pillar was sticking out of the ground.

"The temple is just after that. Be very careful, and don't die. We will have no way of knowing." And she stepped back. The gate to the desert closed behind us, and we began our trek. Soon after, I stopped, and grabbed Link's shoulder. Surprised, he turned to me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you in the first place."

"…It's fine."

But it didn't look fine to me. Not at all. The look on his face was driving me insane, and I knew that I wouldn't survive if I didn't get him to forgive me. I reached for his face, and grabbed the back of his neck gently. I pulled him towards me, and pressed my lips gently against his. This kiss was definitely not as desperate as the first one, but I felt that it was the only way that I could express just how sorry I was. He pressed himself into the kiss also, and the tips of our tongues touched only just slightly, before we both pulled away. Neither of us said a word after that, needed it to be quiet after so many voices had surrounded the both of us. Every now and then, I would catch Link touching his own lips with his fingers lightly, as if replaying the moment in his mind.

"_Why didn't…you kill me?"  
"Because, I felt like it."_

--x--

Sorry it's so short guys. And for those of you that asked, my plot line is not going to be encased by sexual intimacy. There may be one, or possibly two, but this story is going to be very drawn out, with a very active plot line.


	10. Chapter Ten: Sword of Evil's Bane

I'm really sorry for not updating in the last few days guys. I had writers block, and then a sleepover, and then had to finish a project, which resulted in another sleepover. But I am back!

I do not own any of the characters represented in this story

--x--

The night was cold on this large, empty sand filled plain. We both were literally shaking, so I had found some twigs, much to my surprise, and started a small fire. Link was sitting opposite of me, and I gazed up at his tired face, the glow of the fire stretching over soft skin. I quickly looked back down as he had gazed up to meet my eyes. I poked the fire with a stick in my hand, moving the embers somewhat so they would not die. I gazed up at the sky, a full moon shining brightly down upon us. So where were we exactly? Sitting directly in front of the ruins that Nabooru had spoken of, but darkness had fallen quickly, and we were far too tired to go on for the time being. Countless monsters were what we had encountered during our tiring trip. I normally could not do anything, not having a sword, and only had to watch as Link destroyed them all. Spiked beasts that ripped at our boots from under our feet, skeletal dogs bounding after us, attempting to rip our throats out. I understood well that Link, the Hero of Time, was far more tired than I, and in slight pain, but not much. Nabooru had been correct in saying that this desert was dangerous, but neither of us had truly believed her as much as we did now.

Even with the small fire, we both shuddered violently. How in the goddesses name could it be so hot at one point, and then so cold at the drop of a star? I did not understand, but Link seemed to be too cold to even think about it. We both seemed to move closer to the fire as a freezing breeze brushed our backs, whispering words of death into our elongated ears. Finally, someone spoke, and it was Link.

"Why did you…kiss me?" He asked. I did not look up, but attempted to revive the fire a bit more by roughly jabbing the embers with the stick once again. With a small smirk on my tanned face, I responded.

"Why did you kiss back?" I received no answer, and I glanced up to catch the best expression that I had seen on his face yet. Once our eyes met, his widened, and he turned his face to the side, looking off to the distance. His cheeks changed color slightly, becoming a fiery red. Embarrassment. That was what I had caught, and for some reason, I couldn't help but smile wider slightly, and go back to my poking of the flames.

I looked back up as he hugged himself; another more forced wind reaching us. His teeth were shattering, and the fire finally gave up and died, losing its heat. Both of us felt a rush of cold, and I stood up. I walked around the corpse of ashes, and grabbed Link's arms, pulling him up. Without saying anything, I led him towards the ruins. Surely there was an opening, or cave of some sort, for where we were now was not going to work. The wind was picking up, blowing sand into our eyes. And then I saw it, the entrance to a large stone ruin. We both ran in, now fighting with the bitter winds, and once inside, everything seemed so much warmer. I sat down, leaning against the wall, and Link soon followed suit, sitting fairly close to me. I looked at him, perplexed somewhat. Was I…getting taller now? I was looking down someone at the top of his head. Strange…we were supposed so be exact replicas of each other, but now my body was changing. I dug into my pack, and pulled out a small blanket. Wrapping it around the two of us, I quietly wrapped my arm around Link's shoulder, and pulled him towards me, against my warm body. He seemed to except this heat, and held himself close to me, and finally, he had drifted asleep. I soon followed him into this new thing called slumber.

_"Darkness claws__  
Impending doom  
Shadows crawl__  
Evil's loom"_

I jerked from my sleep, and Link continued to slumber peacefully beside me, now lying on the ground. What was that? Had I heard a voice? I stood up, my eyes readying itself for the darkness of the ruin's entrance. In the distance, I heard a slight creaking sound, and I saw a small light, waving side to side softly, almost as if it were beckoning me. I walked towards it, away from Link. He'd be fine. My footsteps made soft padded sounds, and I finally came to the light. My body tensed as something cold passed through my being. Finally, whatever was holding the lantern came into view. It was a ghostly being, a young girl floating high above the ground. She had a straw hat above her head, and a long ponytail floating around her small, fragile looking body. She had no eyes, nor a nose, but had a very large mouth that was grinning down at me.

"_Come with me  
I sing and dance  
A Poe I am  
Give me a chance"_

She turned from me, the Poe, and started floating down the corridor slow enough for me to walk with. Why I was following her, I had not idea, but it just felt right. I just had to. I felt that something terrible would happen if I got lost in the darkness without her lantern. "Where are you taking me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Think it through_  
Become insane  
The sword will come  
Of evil's bane"_

I was terribly confused by her answer, but then I remembered. The Sword of Evil's Bane, Nabooru had spoken of such a sword. But she had also mentioned that I her mercilessly killed an entire town with such a sword, so why had she led me in the direction to retrieve it again.

_"__Death to him  
The swine of power  
A new hero comes__  
The righteous hour"_

I glanced up at her, and she smiled down at me, seeming to know exactly what I was thinking. I wouldn't have been surprised either, because she was such a strange being. I sighed quietly to myself. Obviously, she was talking about Link, having mentioned the Hero. But if Link was the one to destroy Ganondorf, then why was he not the one heading down this strange place. We turned a corner, and she spoke again.

"_What's light is dark  
What's evil is good  
A hero you'll be  
Or so you should"_

She laughed into the darkness, a slightly manic laugh, and in mere seconds, she was gone. Her lantern floated by itself again, and slowly floated into a large oval room. The Lantern stood above a large object, and I stepped up before it. It was the sword, and it had changed dangling from it, all attached to the ground. The chain's were covered in small scraps of paper, all having strange symbols upon them. I grabbed at one, and tore it off to get a better look, but my actions were answered by a loud roaring echoing around the room. The room shook, stones falling from the ceiling. I turned around to dodged a boulder that fell just where I had been, and suddenly it stopped. I turned around slowly, and as faced by a large green eye staring my in the face. The eye was in the center of the blade, and the large sword screeched at me.

I yelled out as it swung toward me, hitting the ground. "How do I kill it?!" I yelled out in frustration, unable to protect myself in any way, shape or form. I couldn't do anything, and I kept dodging it's attacks as it swung toward me, crushing walls and rocks. Suddenly, I had an idea. I turned to face the large sword, and it seemed to drink in my bold looking appearance. I tried to stab towards me, and I sidestepped it, allowing it to swing past me. Then I quickly turned around, and grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands. I yelled out as my hands began to steam and blister, but I did not let go. This sword, I was it's master. I would not allow it to control me any longer. I was the master. I am the master.

"**Obey** **ME**!"

My voice boomed all throughout the ruins, and suddenly, everything stopped. The ruins stopped caving in, and the sword stopped trying to rip itself out of my hands. I watched in awe as it slowly began to change form. The eye withered away, a tiny scream emitting from it, and all the strange shapes smoothed out. The entire sword itself smoothed out, and began to create it's own carvings. The blade was black, like shining onyx, and a small triforce formed at the tip on the blade in white etchings.

_"__Am I right?  
Or am I wrong?  
Shadow's will  
Is where **you** belong"_

I looked up, after hearing the girls soft voice, and then the lantern appeared, rushing around the room to light all of the extinguished torches. After all the ones in this room was done, it left, and I started seeing lights blaring out of the hallways leading to the room. Soon after, as I strapped the sword to the back of my shield, I heard footsteps, and looked up to see Link staring at me through the doorway. I stared at him, suddenly guilty for having left him, but the small smile upon his delicate lips reassured me. He stepped towards me, and we both seemed to realize that I was changing. I was now almost six inches taller than him, far different than before. He reached up, poking the middle of my forehead, before stepped back and heading to the exit. I had an extremely perplexed expression on my face, and then he turned towards me.

"Are you coming Nyct? Next is Kakariko Village." I nodded, smiling, and followed him out of the ruins. Morning had come without me even realizing it. A large bird was sitting on the outside entrance, an owl I believed. It seemed to have spoken to Link already, and the Hero of Time motioned for me to follow him as he climbed upon the bird. I followed, and yelled out, catching my hat to my head as the large bird lifted off in not such a graceful manner. I laughed, seeing the ground below me shrink more and more, and we soared over the parched plains.

Two ghostlike beings stared off into the distance as the two took off. One was the girl from before, and the other was a small boy, having almost the same features as him.

"_Will he succeed?" _

"_Of course he will."_

"_But in order to do so,"_

"_He'll have to kill."_

--x--

Please Read and Review guys! Thanks!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Problem with Potions

Ok guys. This is it. The moment you've finally been waiting for!!

I do not own any characters represented in this story.

--x--

Kakariko village was quiet, but extremely peaceful. Besides the fact of an erupting volcano above it, and a large monster filled plain just outside of it's borders, somehow this tiny, humble town was able to keep it's serenity. I enjoyed the smell of the cuckoos, for they reminded me of Lon Lon ranch. The giant owl had dropped us off on one of the rooftops of the village, and we had simple hopped down to nearby ground. Link soon strode into a small shop, where an old crone was selling some oddly colored liquids. Instantly, he had downed one of his bottles, and handed one to me. I had landed down, smelling the strange substance, and wrinkled my nose in disgust. But my pride was nudged a tad as Link seemed to smirk at me, crossing his arms. Suddenly, my internal man roared, and I boldly gulped down the thick liquid. Instantly, I gagged a bit, definitely not used to such a substance running it's coarse down my throat. The Hero laughed, sending shivers up my spine, and walked out of the shop, me following. And then I felt it. Within seconds my entire body was rejuvenated with energy, but it was filled with something else too. My stomach coiled tightly as I stared at the back the boy before me. His lithe body standing proudly, walking through the streets. I wanted to reach forward, and touch such a form, but I kept my hand to my side, no matter how badly it shook.

As we stepped into yet another large building, I hardly paid any attention to the words coming from Link's mouth, but watched solely on those lips, as they seemed to move elegantly. I blinked a few times, shaking my head. What was going on with me? I hadn't been this obsessed about the hero this much before. Then Link led me up some stairs, and used a key that a brown haired woman had given him to open a door. We stepped inside, and I closed it behind us. Obviously, this was where we were spending our night. The sun was setting; the trip here had lasted all day. I watched greedily as Link began to remove his backpack, setting it in a corner. I did the same, and set my sword and shield next to his. He started to remove his short, and left his shorts on. I took in every detail of his body, drank it up like wine. I had already thrown out the door my logic and responsibility. He sat on one of the two beds, letting his feet out of those boots, and laid back against it. It was then that, lying on his back, he saw me. He actually locked his gaze unto mine, and from the moment, the whole situation changed.

His eyes widened, and he slowly sat up, his hat falling upon the bed. I watched him, my gaze like a hungry animal waiting to catch its prey. And he seemed to notice that. He watched me carefully, his brows furrowed with concern. He knew, as well as I, that something was wrong. I fisted the sides of my pants, trying hopelessly to hold myself from a certain temptation that was boiling down in my stomach. It was almost unbearable. Actually…it was unbearable.

"…Nyct?"

That was it. That was the key to unlock the door. His voice washed over me, through my ears, and sent another wave of pleasure, of shock through my spine. I walked towards him, my eyes capturing his own. He seemed frightened, but at this point, something inside of me did not care. I bent down, and grabbed his arms, pulling him to myself. I pushed my lips against his roughly. I needed this, was hungry for it. Something inside of me told me so. I told myself such a thing. I needed Link. Without him…I knew that I would die, or most likely kill myself from loneliness, from emptiness. He pushed his hands against my chest weakly, as if attempting to escape my clutches, but his efforts were half assed. In a matter of moments, he grabbed on my shirt, holding me to him, and hesitantly pushed himself into the kiss. Good. I had the first A ok. Now what did I do? My body seemed to tell me, instead of my mind. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I felt him clawing at my shirt, pulling it out of my belt. He succeeded, but now came the harder part. It appeared as if neither of us wanted to stop kissing, but we definitely needed my shirt off. I took a chance, and pulled away for half a second. He ripped off my shirt. As the dark gray garment was disposed of, I pushed him back on the bed, straddling his waist with my legs.

His chest against my own was so warm, but we needed more. I held him close to me, our lips crushing against each other in such a manner that I wouldn't have been surprised if either of us had gotten a bruise from such an action. His hands swept all over my chest, my stomach, my back. I gasped lightly as one of his fingers slid over one of my solid buds. His hands against my skin felt like a drug in itself. I needed more. So much more. As I continued to kiss him, my hands slowly cascaded down his stomach, to the hem of his green shorts and white leggings. I wrapped my thumbs against previously mentioned garments, and began to slowly pull down, revealing more of Link's waist and hips. I did not have the chance to look, as the remainder of his clothing just so happened to fall upon the floor. Now he was completely naked beneath me. My lips left his, and he let out a soft whimper, but such a sound was quickly transformed into a soft moan as I kissed down his jaw, nibbling on his soft skin every now and then. He tasted so sweet, and I had a strange hunger to taste every part of him. How had this feeling overcome me? Where had it come from?

My soft kisses trailed further down, skimming over his neck and collarbone. My tongue almost expertly swirled around his solid nubs, causing him to gasp softly, digging his hands into my dark hair. I could tell that obviously, this was his first time ever having been paid so much attention. I soon came to a conclusion, as my butterfly bites trekked further down, near his hips and where the soft curl of hair began to grow. Maybe there was a reason that he did not speak so much, or did not open up to anyone so quickly. There had to be a reason. My hand grasped his erect member, and I watched his face as his eyes glazed over, and he yelled out softly, arching his back. I glanced down at y only manly parts, and chuckled to myself. This was the first time that I had seen it in such…such a state. I began to experiment with his, rubbing it softly in my hands, and for every good sound that I heard streaming from his lips, I would do it again. I thought of an excellent idea. I leaned down, and gently slid my tongue over the top of his head. That time, I was overjoyed with the response that I got. He arched his back furthermore, gasping even fuller. His breathing was going haywire, and possible his blood pace was just as so.

I loved it all.

I loved this moment.

I loved his body.

I loved him.

His realization hit me in my face so damned hard I thought that I would fall off to the side. I wasn't supposed to even know what love was, but suddenly the very feeling overcame me. I leaned upwards, letting go of him, and gently slid my lips over his. I kissed him gently this time, the neediness only vaguely there. As I kissed him, I slipped down my own shorts and leggings. I rubbed my body against his, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, the warmth of our bodies holding together. Link raised his arms, and wrapped them around my neck, opening his eyes. At me, and I froze as he pushed me up slowly, and pulled himself into my lap. My eyelids fluttered shut at the feeling of my member rubbing gently against his bottom. I finally knew exactly what to do. I knew that this would be a bit rough, it being the first time for both of us.

I grabbed his hips, and raised him gently above me, but then I noticed the shaking. Ah man, the shaking. His eyes were clenched shut, and his whole body was shaking. I could only just feel the fear radiating off of him.

"Link…we do not have to do this…" I muttered in his ear. He shook his head, and grasped tightly around my body. I sighed, and felt a feeling of some sort of doom in my bowels, but I did it in one swift motion. I plunge into him full to the hilt. As deep as me large erection could reach. He yelled out loudly, tears streaming down his face. I was instantly eligible to pull out, but as I attempted to do so, he held me there, refusing to let me. I didn't understand. I was slightly panicked. I certainly did not want him crying. That hadn't been my first intention, nor would it ever be my last. His insides restricted around me, and I moaned uncontrollably. But he was in pain; I shouldn't be enjoying this wonderful tight sensation…right?

"Don't…stop…" He managed to whisper huskily in my ear. My eyes widened at such a statement, but I did as I was told like a good boy, and held his waist tightly as I slowly pulled out until I was almost falling out, and then slammed back in as hard as I could. He yelled out, his back arching in my hands. Again, I wanted to stop this as he was still crying, but he shook his head. "Keep going…please don't stop…" Those simple words were what kept me going. Pulling in and out over and over again, I managed to catch an expression of pleasure on his face. Slowly, that expression became more visible, and I felt that he was enjoying this. I grabbed his own member, and began to pump it with my own movement, going faster and faster. Finally, he yelled out, and I witnessed a sort of white liquid spreading all over my abdomen. Soon, I began to feel the pressure building up in my own stomach, and it came to the point where it was overwhelming. With a white flash streaming over my gaze, I slammed into him one more time, and grunted softly as my own seed filled him. Gasping for the air that I so desperately needed, and pulled out of him, and slumped on the bed. He soon followed. We gently curled around each other, and I grabbed the blanket, throwing it over us. He was warm, so warm. It felt wonderful. I finally began to feel whatever had caused me to act in such a way subside.

"I think…that I gave you the wrong…potion." He whispered to me. I blinked, and then smiled. I leaned towards him somewhat, resting my forehead on his. After all this time, I finally got to feel him this close to me. And it was a potion that caused such a thing? No, I wouldn't believe that.

"No…I've wanted you like this…for a long time now." I whispered as he softly fell to sleep. I soon joined him.

--x--

Please read and review guys! Hope you liked it! This will probably end up being a 15 to 16 chapter story, but I've already got a sequel all planned out and everything!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Deep into The Well

Ok guys, I will warn you. It's getting very close to the end of this series. But I hope that this chills you as much as I! Also, thank you for the review DarkSoulCastor. Your reviews make me smile.

I do not own any of the characters represented in this story.

--x--

There was no sun that next morning

There was no sun that next morning. We were actually awakened by a loud rain pounding on the roof of the Inn that we were currently residing in. Ok, forget that. I could have slept perfectly fine if a part of the roof hadn't caved in, and my face has been curried in water and debris. I yelled out, sitting up quickly, and Link soon followed. Link had dragged the blanket with him, holding it close to his body. When our gazes met, his seemed to travel down somewhat, and a strong pink blush just so happened to force it on his previously pale cheeks. I smirked, but now wasn't the time to flirt…something was wrong. I had dressed quickly, and pulled my cloak out of my pack, pulling it on. Link followed suit, and once we did, we both ran out of the inn, to see in horror that several of the buildings were caught on fire. People screamed, cried out, running out of their homes.

Then I saw them. The knights…the phantoms. Ganondorf's minions patrolling the streets, setting things on fire. There were five of them. All with deep black armor, and I could feel within the depths of my heart that underneath all that armor, there was nothing. Nothing but an orb of dark power. My eyes became glazed with fear. No, they couldn't find me now. Not now. Finally, after so many weeks, I had gained Link's love, and now these…these things were going to ruin in. One turned to me, and it yelled out suddenly. I couldn't hear what he said, but unison, they all started running towards me, their hands on their hips, where their blades resided. I watched, my jaw slightly lowered, my eyes wide. I could not move.

But a hand on my arm reminded me that I had a choice. I didn't have to let these things capture me. I turned to Link, and he yelled something at me, but everything seemed to slow down. I watched in horror as everything froze. One of the phantoms were only two feet from me, but was frozen completely. I looked to the side, and Link was staring at me oddly, seemingly unable to move. His eyes were frightened, and he was grasping my tunic roughly, trying to get me to move. The raindrops were frozen in the wind, and the air suddenly became darker.

"_My puppet. Where have you been?"_

I froze, the silky smooth voice ripping at my insides. Then I saw him. He was off to the side slightly, leaning against a wall. He had seemed to morph out of dark particles as he spoke. Then he disappeared again into a smoky cloud, and I watched, terrified, as that same cloud floated towards me, and he took shape right before my eyes, resting his hand on my chin. I couldn't speak, as my throat was dry, so I only stood, and waited.

"_You poor thing. Stuck in a prison. And now look at you; you think that you've fallen in love. And with your mortal enemy at that! I might be losing my memory or something, but hadn't my direct order had been to kill him?"_

I felt a stinging sensation upon my cheek as he slapped it, hard enough to turn my head. I stood there, my head turned to the side, my gaze on the ground. But then I lifted my gaze to see that he had shifted his way over to my Hero. I still couldn't move. I wanted to grab Link, to protect him. Link's fearful gaze was still glued unto my face as Ganon stroked his cheek softly.

"_Maybe I should kill him myself…no?"_

But then it ended. Slowly, time returned to normal, shortly after my Master morphed into his cloud, and then disappeared completely. My breathing was a wreck, but I was fully awakened by a voice.

"Nyct!" Link yelled, and I came face to face with one of the phantoms, which was about to make a grab for me. I dodged to the side with Link, my chin and front hitting the mud. After scrambling to my feet, Link still holding onto my arm, we ran to a small well. Instantly, Link climbed over the edge, and I began to panic as he disappeared completely, but as I looked, I saw that he was climbing down a small ladder. I turned to see several of the phantoms heading my way, and I quickly hopped over the edge, also climbing down the well. It was empty. No sign of water at all. This confused me completely, why would there be a well, but no water? I climbed all the way to the bottom, and looked up to see the heads of the phantoms looking down into the deep hole. Link just so happened to grab my hand at that time, and drag me into a small walkway, leading into an area like a under city sewer, except, again, there was no water. He led me deeper and deeper into the maze of pathways that I soon was not able to keep in mind how to get back out, but I kept quiet. Obviously, The Hero knew where he was going, and I acknowledged that by gripping his hand slightly tighter.

Finally, we came to a small hole with water filling it. He turned to me. "How long can you hold your breath?" I thought about it, and then shrugged. I probably was only able to hold onto my breath as long as he. He nodded, and after taking a deep breath, he dived into the water. I soon followed. We swam in the murky darkness, and the water was freezing to the bone. Finally, we came to a grate, and Link roughly pushed it open. By this time, both of our lungs were burning terribly, desperately needing oxygen. I gasped as I finally reached the surface, drawing in as much air as I could, and then I crawled to the edge of the small bank, resting on the grass next to Link. I was glad that I was safe, but I worried about what would happen to the poor residents of Kakariko Village. Hopefully…they wouldn't all be killed like Malon and Talon had been. Also including all those horses. And now, this was all my fault again. Had that been a nightmare, me seeing Ganondorf in such a fashion? Obviously, he had gained immeasurable power since I last saw him. He wasn't even a human any more.

He was a monster.

Finally, Link and I gained our strength again, and stood, checking out where we were. But immediately, I felt that I knew where. Before us laid a broken bridge, and above us, a large stonewall. An ominous black cloud hovered over the area. Link and I turned to each other, and both managed to say that same thing at the same time.

"Ganon's Castle…"

--x--

Please Read and Review guys! I hope you liked it just as much as I did writing it.

Joey: God I can't wait for the big battle.

ME: Neither can I Joey. By the way, where have you been this whole time?

Joey: Hawaii! You know, they've got some goooooood coconut smoothies.

Me: ...And you didn't even bother to invite me?

Joey: Hmmm...nope. Not really.

-screams and cries of pain-


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The End of Two

This is it guys! Last Chapter!  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having writers block.

--

Sometimes, I would think to myself, wondering if I was really alive

Sometimes, I would think to myself, wondering if I was really alive.

_"Nyct! It's eye! Get its eye! I'll get the tail!"_

If…these feelings were really something that I was feeling, something that I was capable of feeling.

_"How are we supposed to get past this room? Oh! There's the Gem, just a second, let me get my bow out."_

At one point, I had only been a doll. I didn't breath, didn't eat…didn't sleep.

_"We're here."_

Could a person like that change completely? Could I really release myself from my master's grip?

_"Nyct. We're here, finally. Are you ready?"_

I used to think so…now I'm not so sure…

We were here. During the entire battle with this godforsaken castle, we finally made it to the big door leading to him. I stared at it, my body had been frozen. Could I really go in there? Could I really face my master…could I really defeat him? Soft organ music drifted out of that damned room, wrapping its notes smoothly around my eardrums. It seemed to be a haunting lullaby. And it sounded familiar, very familiar. The notes, they seemed to pull at me, begging to step into a room of darkness, a life of psychotic bliss. It was almost as if…the music was speaking to me, and in return, I slowly lifted my hand to the door knob, ready to slide it open. But I was pulled out of my trance by a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my daze, and turned to look my blue-eyed hero in the eyes. Ah…yes. He was here. He was here for me, for the two of us, and for the safety of Hyrule.

"Nyct…are you sure about this? Are we ready?" He asked softly, gazing up at me with such worry that it made my heart skip a beat, and I tried to smile softly. But the smile only became something unsure, and nervous. "He's waiting for us. Let's go." I whispered back, turning again to firmly grab the handle, and pull open the door. I winced lightly at the loud ominous creaking sound it gave out, but my fear of the sound of the door was overrun by my fear of the song coming out of said room. I let go of the large rock door, and it slid all the way open on it's own, giving us full view of the room. Without really noticing it, I reached back and clasped my hand tightly onto Link's, and he did the same. Slowly, taking our precious time, we stepped into the dim room, and the door slammed shut behind us, causing us to jump slightly and look back.

But the problem at hand was not the door, but the man sitting at a large black organ in the front of the room. He was the one playing that eerie song, and both Link and I were pulled towards the song. It was scary. I was frightened. I had this strange feeling that something was going to be going terribly wrong, but there was nothing that I could do now. We were here, and it was either life or death. Both of us jumped harshly as the music stopped with a clang of ill use of notes. Silence. One thing I hated most besides the music was the lack of music. The ending of a song could mean the death of a loved one for all I knew. I watched with horror as the man with red hair finally stood up, and turned to us. His eyes were ablaze, and his smile forced me to grow even more nervous.

Why did his hair remind me of Malon at such a horrible time?

Her smiling, laughing face crossed my eyes. A face that had disappeared by a bleeding stomach and burning farm. I had thought of going back to the ranch at one point, of trying to find their bodies, and giving them a proper burial, but I knew that Link wouldn't have been able to deal with that, especially so close to their deaths. She had been such a haughty girl, brash and sometimes a bit too tomboyish…but after some point, she had become my mother, and my sister. Link hadn't known this, of course, but she was the first mothering female that I had ever met. And she had died. Died because of me.

"Take him upstairs and clean him up. If I'm going to have a murderer in my house, I'd rather him look respectable."

At the time, that had sounded ridiculous, but now as I remember, it had just been her way. No…she hadn't died because of me, she had died because of this monster. Ganondorf, the so-called King of Darkness. My brows furrowed, my jaw clenched, and I slipped my hand out of Link's rigid grip. I reached behind me, and pulled out my sword, my weapon. I took my stance, and heard Link do the same, silent as ever. Really, the most he had ever spoken to me was in this castle, possibly to keep himself from going completely insane from all of the monsters and creatures that we had to kill. Before stepping into this room, we had drunken the last of our potions, and both of us had already used our fairies. A loud laughter stripped me out of my thoughts, and I averted my gaze to that man, that thing.

"Ah. My pet has finally returned to me! Are you here to receive your punishment for disobeying my orders?" He cackled, his arms crossing his chest in a confident manner. I opened my lips to speak, but another sound caught my attention, and I only had a second to scream out as Link flew past me, charging the other man. "He doesn't belong to you!" He had yelled out in a blind rage. My eyes wide, I dropped my sword and shield, and rushed after him. I was faster, much faster, almost like a shadow flitting in the light. I watched as Ganondorf laughed again, raising his fist towards my hero. Purple sparks began to form, and grew in size as the two of us got closer. Link didn't seem to notice. "Link! No!" I yelled out, and just in time, I crushed into his side before he could come a foot to the Dark Lord. Link crashed to the ground with the sound of scraping metal, but I didn't have any time to do anything else, for a painful shock rushed through my body. Ganon had grabbed the back of my neck, and was attacking me with such force, such power, that I seemed to lose all sense of motion, or time. It hurt so goddamned bad. Every part of my being was screaming in agony, and in a small whisper, I promised I would do anything to make it go away. A small explosion echoed in my tortured ears, and the next thing I knew was cold hard stone hitting my cheek. With a soft groan, I lifted my body slowly off the ground, breathing hard. I just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into my lungs, and I heaved, my stomach writhing in pain. My vision was so blurry when I looked up, that it took a moment to realize exactly how far I was from the other two. In a moment of panic, I stood quickly, almost loosing my balance. I reached for my back, but my sword was gone. Where? Where had I dropped it? My vision began to clear, and my eyes widened at the sight my eyes beheld. Link, my Hero of Time, he was floating in the air; a strange difference in the air was spreading between Ganon's fingers, and Link's body. No. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. We promised we would take care of each other. I winced as a yell was sprung from Link's throat. His voice sounded wretched, in pain. Frantically I searched for my sword, and when I spotted the black blade, I rushed towards it. Not even stopping, I ran up and grabbed the hilt in my hand, and then charged at Ganondorf.

But when I had gotten close enough to pierce his heart, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, two large beings shot towards me, and I yelled out, my sword flying out of my hands and hitting the ground with a crash. Knights. The knights were on me, the ones whom had killed Talon and Malon. The ones that had caused such destruction among Kakariko Village. Then were holding me firmly to the ground. Link screamed out again, clenching his jaw. I watched as his muscles seemed to ripple in pain, and his face was screwed up.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yelled out suddenly, kicking. I was trying to escape. I needed to escape, needed to help my love. I simply needed to be there for him, and I couldn't. It hurt. My heart, it clenched so painfully. Ganon laughed, tightening his fist. In doing so, Link screamed harder, tears cascading down his face. "You want me to stop?" The dark king asked, smirking in my direction. How? How could he have such an apathetic when such a beautiful boy was screaming his throat out in pain before him? I nodded, feeling as if I was going to cry myself. But I couldn't. I needed to be the strong one, for him. "What would you do in order for me to stop?" My eyes widened, but I didn't seem to be thinking right. "Anything…" my voice croaked with those words. "I'll do anything! Just let him go!" Ganon seemed to giggle in his own twisted way. "Only if you come back to me. By my side once again." He whispered to me, and I was surprised that I could hear his soft voice over Link's screams of terror. After a moment's hesitation, I nodded, biting my lip. The Knights let go of me, and I stood quickly, running towards Link as Ganon dropped his attack on him, and the pained boy plummeted to the ground. I yelled out as I caught him in my arms, and fell to the ground myself, which was highly painful. I cradled him to my chest, whispering that he would be alright, whispering hushed words to him of the days we spent together. Deep in my heart, I knew that this would probably be the last time that I see him. In silence, I allowed the greasy hands of the Dark King grasp my arms, and pull me away from Link. I watched solemnly as he looked at me, and reached for me. He stood up, and watched as I was drug away by my master. Wait…No.

If I left him here, the knights would kill him. I willed myself some sort of power, some way to save him. Then I felt a tingling feeling in my hand. I gazed downward, and gasped as my hand eerily turned see through. I could only slightly see through it, like a smoke. Then, in an instant, I knew what I had to do. In a rush, I wrenched my arms away from that disgusting man, and ran towards Link as fast as I could. Ganon didn't do anything, and when I finally got to Link, I grabbed his shoulder with my still solid hand. With my other, in a violent movement, I shoved it into his chest. Link gasped, looking at me with frightful and accusing eyes. I felt my hand pass through his skin and ribs, and I lightly wrapped my fingers around his pulsating heart. I cried out in pain, and shook horribly, but I held him still, using my other arm to wrap around him, and hold him tightly against my body. I leaned in, gently placing my lips against his, tasting the salty tears cascading down his lips.

"Nyct…why?" Was his shuddering question. I didn't answer his question, but leaned in further so my breath slid across his ear.

"I love you. Don't forget me."

And in a flash…he was gone. I dropped to my knees, my hand now whole again. I didn't flinch when Ganondorf cried out in a rage, now missing his prize.

I had saved the Hero of Time from certain death…and now I was going to reap my punishment.

--

So how did you guys like my story?  
Yup, this is the last chapter of Hailing Darkness.

-is shot-

Joey: Don't worry guys! It's not over yet!

Yeah! I'm writing the Sequel as I type now can't really think of how that is possible, so just set me up as your fave author, and watch out for me!

Please read and review!  
Thanks bunches!


	14. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys. It's Nightmarish.**

**Ok**, so I know that I haven't written in a veeeery long time. It's mostly because I lost the powah to do so, you know what I mean? My juices were sucked dry.

I really want to write a brand new Dark Link // Link story. Something fresh, but still in the same era. I've been taking A LOT of writing classes since "Hailing Darkness", "Nightmarish Shadows", and "Vigilant Night". I know I can do a crap load better, but I need your help!!

I'm going to give my readers three challenges.

**1:** Leave a comment about your favorite part of any of my stories. I can't stand comments like "I liked it" or "More". C'mon! Give me some substance.

**2:** My next story title is going to be "Cry, Demon Red Eye". I have no idea, just a hunch. It's going to be from Dark's point of view. Can anyone give me ideas, cause I need a little help.

**3:** If I get 30 more comments by August 20th, then I promise you with all of my heart, I'll be pumping out these chapters like no tomorrow. I don't care if you pass out this story, or my other two, to friends and have them comment, just do it. But, please comment on this announcement. (Easier for my to keep track, y'know?)

**Well guys. Wish me luck!**


End file.
